


1000 hours

by i_uh_yeah



Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_uh_yeah/pseuds/i_uh_yeah
Summary: going to try and update every week, never finished a story though so idek
Relationships: Billie Joe Armstrong/Original Female Character, Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool, Billie Joe Armstrong/Tré Cool/Original Female Character, Tré Cool/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Only of You

**Author's Note:**

> going to try and update every week, never finished a story though so idek

"Maria, pleeeease," Gen whined into the phone. Maria looked up at the clock, twirling the phone cord between her fingers, she was running late.

"Next weekend?" Maria asked, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she put her shoes on.

"Yeah, and mom said I can’t go unless you or my dad takes me," she said. "And dad won’t take me.

Maria looked at the clock again and picked at her cuticle. "Alright, I’ll go with you kiddo, come over here and I’ll Rachel, your mom, you’re staying the night with miso if you want to get drunk or whatever," she laughed.

"Okay, okay, thank you soooo sooo much, Maria! It’s a G—"

"I’ve gotta go to work," Maria said, hanging up and putting the phone on the wall.

She didn’t spend another second thinking about Gen and the concert the rest of the week until Gen was waiting at her apartment when she got home from work on Friday, she had a FalloutBoy t-shirt on and way too much eye makeup on.

"Let me get ready, you drive there alright?" Maria tossed Gen the keys and went into her apartment and changed into a Christ on Parade t-shirt that looked like it was a thousand years old and a pair of jeans and pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she walked out to the car where Gen was impatiently waiting. Gen was talking Maria’s ear off but she didn’t care, cracking open a beer on the drive there.

Maria was in her own world as they made it into the concert venue, Maria couldn’t’ve been less aware of her surroundings and made a comment to Gen about how good the seats were, they were in the front row. They both enjoyed the Replacements and Gen lost her shit when Fallout Boy went on. It was clear to Maria that they weren’t the only act but as the headliners came on stage Maria paled and Gen seemed apathetic.

"I’m going to get a drink," Maria muttered, taking her time winding through the crowded amphitheater and getting another beer, she made it back to their seats right in the front row, mere feet from the stage. Maria’s stomach churned and she fiddled with the can tab on her beer. She loved the music, she hadn’t heard it, she’s managed to avoid it, for years. She keyed in on Mike leaning over and saying something to Billie, Billie looked over at her and Maria wanted to melt into the floor.

"Let’s get someone on stage," Billie yelled into the mic. The crowd went wild, but Billie didn’t hesitate for a second, before pointing towards Maria, he held the mic far away from his mouth, "please?" He mouthed to her.

Maria didn’t get a chance to respond as she was scooped up by security and put on stage.

"Was this wrong to do?" Billie asked her.

"Yeah," Maria said emphatically, nodding.

"Sing something for them?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "What song?"

"We’re playing _Only of You,_ " Mike said.

She didn’t ask any more questions and Billie was about to let her go after the song, "come backstage when we’re done?" He asked her eagerly.

"I have to make sure my cousin gets back home alright," she responded softly, glancing towards Gen who was on her phone.

"Then you’ll come?" He asked.

She nodded noncommittally before going back to her seat, she couldn’t focus on anything after that though. "You take yourself back to my place whenever you’re ready to go," she reminded Gen, making sure she had the keys still.

Gen nodded a little, still looking at her phone.

Maria managed to convince the security to let her go, she was glad she’d sobered up a little by then and wandered around until she found Billie and Mike and Tré.

"I like your shirt," Mike said to her.

Maria hung near the door and tried to avoid Billie. "Thanks," she said finally.

"Hey, this is Tré," Mike said, gesturing towards the green-haired drummer.

"Hey," Tré said eagerly.

"Hi," Maria said, trying to figure out the dynamic between Tré and Billie.

"We’re gonna give you guys a minute," Mike said finally, grabbing Tré by the sleeve and dragging him out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"So," Maria said softly. Billie was picking at the sofa, not looking at her. He was shirtless and just lounging there, his hair was a mess, he was strung out as all hell. Maria walked over to him and hesitated for a moment.

"You shouldn’t be scared," he said.

"Why not?"

Billie genuinely looked hurt.

"What do you want me to say? You were a fucking dick, you’ve hurt me," she yelled.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Nothing, I didn’t want to be here, I didn’t know it was even you guys, I wouldn’t’ve fucking come," she yelled.

"Can you come back to the hotel?" He asked finally.

Maria looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"No, no, I want to give you something—I wrote a letter—never mind, I have a fucking headache," he said.

"This is what I mean, you’re just so fucking angry for no fucking reason," she yelled.

"You’re the one fucking screaming," he said.

"I’ll come with you, I’m sitting with Mike in the car, I’m not coming in," she said.

"So many rules," he muttered but stood up, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. They drove to the hotel in deafening silence. Maria stood in the hall while Billie went to go get whatever it was.

Billie came back out into the hall and silently handed her an envelope, it had been mailed, years ago, to her old address, and marked return to sender. He left without a word and Maria stood in the hall quietly opening the letter.


	2. Letterbomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean it's short, i just wanted to add a bit more

Maria,   
I can’t, I won’t, ask you to come back, but I want you to, I regret every time, every fucking minute I hurt you. I wish I did something different, I wish I could change something, make it better, just do something better. I really want you, I mean I want to be happy but I want you to be with me. I do not know this doesn’t make any fucking sense, but I love you. I really fucking love you. I don’t know how to make it better, I don’t know what I should do to make it better, I don’t know. I just don’t fucking know. I got out of rehab, I’m sober I guess. I hope I get to see you again, I get if you don’t want to though. I’m sorry Maria, I really am. I love you.  
—Billie Joe

A tear slowly rolled down Maria’s cheek and onto the paper, she swallowed thickly and turned and knocked on the door. "Billie," she called, steadying herself against the door frame.  
The door opened and it was Mike. "Billie’s in the room three down," Mike explained to her, gesturing towards the door that connected his room to Tré’s and then presumably to Billie’s.   
"Okay, thank you," she said softly and Mike didn’t ask questions. Maria walked down to Billie’s room and knocked on the door.  
"Hey—oh," he stopped in his tracks.


	3. F*ck Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to stick with the shorter updates, maybe more often than once a week, still probably won't finish it though :)

"Hi, I, uh, read your letter, I, uh, wanted to, uh, say thank you," she stammered, she hugged him which surprised both of them.  
"Do you want to come in?" He asked after a second.  
She nodded hesitantly. "I’m—okay, I just—I’m just coming in, nothing else."  
He agreed.  
They sat on the edge of the bed, nowhere near each other, not talking, the TV on.  
"It’s cold in here," Maria said.  
Billie reached for a blanket and started to hand it to her but she wrapped her arms around him.   
"You have to tell me what’s okay and what’s not," he said, sounding frustrated.  
"This is alright," she said, snuggling closer. He relaxed a little. They talked but it was awkward at first.  
The night went on, Maria seemed a lot less nervous and Billie took this opportunity to try and get a little closer. He leaned over, his hand slipping up under her shirt, his face close to hers, his body pressing up against hers.  
Maria freaked out a little, pushing him off of her.  
"Come on, let’s just fuck," Billie said.  
"No, let’s just take things slow," she said.  
Billie paused for a moment. "You want to fuck me," he said.  
"You know that already," she rolled her eyes.  
"So we fuck, you don’t get attached and then tomorrow you leave," he said.  
"Sure," Maria said, shaking her head no though.  
Billie leaned over again, pinning her back against the bed, kissing her, hard, like he wanted her.  
"Ooh," Maria sighed softly, her hands tangling through his hair. She was busy getting lost in Billie’s green eyes while Billie pulled at her clothes, Billie was eager, trying not to make a fool of himself though. His hands moved quickly, he knew exactly what he wanted, pushing me down on the bed so she was sitting his crotch right at her face level. Maria was annoyed with him, why did he have to know exactly what to do and how to do it.  
She teased him a little as he played with her. He didn’t so much as touch her below her waist as she was getting him off, he was more focused on not coming immediately but relaxed a little, pleased with himself as Maria orgasmed.  
Neither of them said anything as they both finished neither of them said much of anything the whole time either.  
"You’re gonna have to clean up," Maria said, moving away from where she was sitting and the sheets were wet.   
Billie looked pleased with himself as he laid back in bed, "you can stay the night," he said.  
"I was going to," Maria curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "That’s not right, that you can do that to me," she laughed.  
Billie laughed. "I don’t see a problem with any of this."  
"Oh don’t act like you couldn’t mess with me."  
He had a big shit-eating grin on his face and Maria rolled her eyes. "So," Billie kissed her softly, his lips lingering on every inch of her skin, "you don’t want me to do this?"  
It took all of Maria’s resolve as she stared at the ceiling.  
"Or this?" Billie’s hand ran down her side, settling on her hip.  
Maria nodded a little, pressing her legs tight together.  
He laughed, slipping his hand down her panties.  
"No, no, stop it, I’m sleepy, I’m going to sleep, I have to work tomorrow," she said.  
"Fine," Billie let her snuggle next to him. Maria fell asleep after a few moments, Billie thought she looked so peaceful, and she talked in her sleep, Billie heard her say his name a few times but could make out much else of what she was saying. When Maria woke up the next morning Billie was laying in the same spot as before, still looking at her.


	4. X-Kid

"You didn’t sleep," she said.  
"Do you want breakfast?" He ignored her observation.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
"Let’s go," Billie said, standing up and already starting to walk towards the door.  
"I have to like shower and get ready," she said.  
"Okay, go get ready," he seemed annoyed with her. While Maria went to get ready Billie poked his head into Tré’s room, "get up, we’re getting breakfast," he shouted.  
By the time Maria was out of the bathroom both Billie and Tré were laying in bed. "Ready?" She asked Billie.  
"Yeah," they said at the same time.  
"We’re all going," Maria sighed.   
Billie ignored her disappointment as they all walked down to the buffet. They all got food and Billie slid into the booth first and Maria tried to sit next to him.  
Billie slipped past her to sit next to Tré. Maria didn’t protest, picking at her food. Maria pretended not to notice Billie and Tré holding hands under the table, or anything. "You’re staring at me," she said finally, looking up at Tré.  
He shrugged.  
"I have to go to work," Maria said once she finished eating in deafening silence. She stood up, standing behind the booth, her hand on Billie’s shoulder. "Give me a kiss goodbye?" She asked.  
"No," Billie said, shrugging her off.  
"I will," Tré volunteered.  
Maria giggled, kissing Tré on the cheek.


End file.
